Three-dimensional (3D) display technology generates images with visually perceived stereoscopy, immediacy and depth perception on a display screen, enabling human eyes to recognize a 3D image of an object. Because 3D display technology provides viewers with more vivid images and immersive viewing experience, it has become one of the main directions where the display technology advances, as well as a hot research topic in the display field.
Traditional 3D display technology, i.e., stereoscopic 3D display technology, requires the viewer to use special eyewear. For example, to achieve 3D visual effects, the viewer has to wear polarized eyewear or eyewear with specialized color filters, through which the viewer's left eye and right eye respectively receive light corresponding to two images with a parallax. However, due to the poor light sensitivity and inconvenience of the special eyewear, applications of the stereoscopic 3D display screens are substantially limited, and the user experience is significantly degraded.
Emerging glasses-free 3D display technology, i.e., autostereoscopic 3D display technology, eliminates the need for such eyewear and, thus, has becomes the trend of the 3D display technology. Autostereoscopic 3D display technology involves a range of different technologies, for example, grating, lenticular array, and multi-directional backlight, etc. Through generating a grating based on periodically arranged light-shielding materials, or controlling the light emission direction from different pixels based on a lenticular lens array, or respectively directing the backlight to the viewer's left eye and right eye based on a backlight design, two images with a parallax are respectively sent to the viewer's left eye and right eye, and an autostereoscopic 3D visual effect is realized.
However, in the autostereoscopic 3D displays, an optical interference often occurs between a periodic structure (e.g., pixels, black matrix) of the display screen and a periodic structure of the grating/lenticular lens array, which may result Moire fringes and/or crosstalk and degrade the display performance. Minimizing the Moire fringe and the crosstalk, and improving the autostereoscopic 3D display performance are highly desired for the autostereoscopic 3D displays.
The disclosed 3D display screen and 3D display device thereof are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.